Psychic Loss
Chapter 1: Explusion Hinomaru just evolved into Espeon a 5 days ago, his newly developed psychic powers, which included telepathy, telekinesis, mind reading, and teleportation, he gained his human form a few days after watching Letters from Iwo Jima. "Ah......" Hinomaru groaned, getting out of bed, he met with his teammates. Rukoshi looked at Hinomaru, concerned. "Sir, you should rest." He said. "No, I'm fine." He said Hinomaru used to go to a school for Pokemon, but he never knew this would be his last day there. As he entered the school, every girl looked at him, mostly Delcatty and others, His headaches were painful and he tried to hide them As break started, Hinomaru was eating his lunch, then his bullies, a Charizard named Lizard, a Nidoking named King Nido and a Persian named Coin went up to him. "Heeey, pretty boy, you do realise Espeon is the most feminine evolution, right?" King Nido said. Then Lizard grabbed the bento from Hinomaru and threw it to the floor, and stepped on it, Hinomaru didn't eat breakfast as he didn't feel like it. Coin went up and grabbed Hinomaru by his arms, the bento contents were riceballs, sushi, and anpan, Then Coin stepped on the contents "You're getting fat anyway." King Nido, the leader of them said. The reasons for this is that Hinomaru was quite pudgy as an Eevee in his human forme, but nowhere obese or fat, but he lost most of it by the time he evolved into Espeon. Hinomaru now was in NO WAY pudgy, he was attractive, and was pretty good at rugby and combat. "You're a fata**." Hinomaru hissed. "Hahahaha! LOOK EVERYONE! Coin, strip him." King Nido said then ordered Coin. Coin stripped the male Espeon down to his silk boxers "Keep your underwear on, no one wants to see your balls." Coin hissed at him. "Look! LOOK ALL YOU BASTARDS AT THE SCHOOL! LOOOK! HERE'S YOUR GIRLY BOY! KING OF THE GIRLY BOYS! HAHA!" Lizard said. Female students looked at him, staff members were horrified, the gym teacher glared at them. This was all Hinomaru could take, he then screamed loudly. Then out of the sudden, The three were blown back against a wall, King Nido was severely injured, Coin and Lizard were instantly killed, their corpses were decapitated. Hinomaru looked on at the three, he then approached King Nido "Call me fat again, I will kill you." He hissed, lockers exploded around him after he said this line. "F--f-fat...." He said, not realising minutes later, he would be killed by the psychokinetic powers Hinomaru possessed. His body was thrown to the side. As everyone looked on, the principal looked at Hinomaru, who was still in his silk boxers. Then windows broke around the Psychic type. "Oh, my god...." He said. A few minutes later, the trainers were called in. The bullies' trainer, Zack, glared at Hinomaru. "I told your stupid Pokemon not to anger me." He said, reading Zack's mind. The principal looked at Hinomaru "They kept calling me fat and they stepped on my lunch, and I am f***ing starving." Hinomaru said. Hinomaru's psychic powers were considered very dangerous for an Espeon. Being a male isn't any better, were sometimes, male Eeveelutions were more aggressive than the female. "Hinomaru, I know you didn't do anything wrong, but, I have to permanently expel you out of safety, your psychic powers are very dangerous for an Espeon to have." The principal said, the principal was a middle aged woman with greying hair. Reicheru and Hinomaru left the school bulding, Hinomaru then started having a migraine. Flames waited on, she transformed into her Reshiram forme and they went home. When they got home, Hinomaru's migraines being stronger and worsened. Ten minutes later, he thought he was going to be sick, even though were was nothing inside his stomach. Chapter 2: Hospital trip. After a severe migraine, he was rushed to the hospital, the doctors were shocked. "This isn't good, his brainwaves are like that of a Mewtwo!" one of them said. Hinomaru was now only stripped down to his silk boxers and on a table and connected to machines, he had bandages around his head because he hit his head multiple times in a feeble attempt to stop the migraines. Reicheru looked at the Espeon male. "Ma'am, I believe your Espeon has godlike psychic powers, he must be very careful." The doctor told her. Then a nurse came in and handed the doctor some papers. "Your Espeon......has Kanetsuo Syndrome, or KTS, This is a lethal condition that usually kills Espeon six days after evolving, they usually die from brain injuries, in a normal Espeon, their psychic glands are in their brain and help the telekinesis, but in patients like Hinomaru, It causes the glands to malfunction and produce 7 times more than needed, They usually die from brain hemorraging, there was one case where an Espeon died ONE day after it." The doctor said. "Exactly what he said about my brainwaves, it generally gives Espeon the brainwaves of a Mewtwo, This causes their destructive psychic powers as a result." Hinomaru said, sounding serious. Reicheru nodded. "He may have to stay here for a week until he gets better." He said. A day later, Hinomaru was sitting in his room, he was watching television, he wore hospital scrubs and slippers. He still had headaches here and there. He was watching a documentary about the human body until a nurse came in. "Hinomaru, it's time to go to sleep, what are you doing still up at 10:00pm?" She asked. "I couldn't sleep, my migraines are nuts!" He said. The room wasn't too bad, it had some DVDs, which was nice, a TV, which, unlike most hospitals, actually received channels, he liked documentaries about war. He actually thought WWII uniforms looked really kind of cool, and when watching Letters from Iwo Jima, he accidentally scanned while watching, resulting in his human forme. At 1:00am, his migraines acted up severely, he put a hand on his scalp to soothe the pains. "Water...." He said, the glass was sitting on a table, it moved without him touching it, and he swallowed the water down. The glass fell down, as he was going back to sleep, he noticed someone in his room, a grown man wearing a longcoat with a tuxedo. He got up, he tied his tail around his waist, he didn't have time to put his slippers on, so he was barefoot, he walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" Hinomaru said "Hinomaru." He said. "How do you know my name?" Hinomaru said, shocked. "I know what you are, a psychic menance, you are a threat to human life." He said. "I don't know why you are in my room!" He hissed. Hinomaru was starting to get angry, he was exhausted. The man got out a knife and attempted to stab Hinomaru with it, but he ended up using his telekinesis, which made the room look like it was hit by a hurricane then teleporting, Hinomaru was outside the hospital and was now flying from the air. "What the h***....." He said, shocked. Hinomaru walked after landing, he wrapped his tail around his waist and walked outside. A nurse walked in and noticed Hinomaru was missing. "Doctor! The boy's gone!" She yelled, running to fetch the doctor in charge of Hinomaru. Hinomaru then tried using his teleportation again, and ended up back at the hall his room was in at the hospital, "Someone tried to kill me." He said. The doctor couldn't hear Hinomaru and he ran to the male. "Hey, you're not allowed to leave your room." He said. He repeated the same thing, but louder. The doctor looked inside. "Did a hurricane did this?" He said. Hinomaru's hospital room was a mess, DVDs lied everywhere, windows broken, glass everywhere, and even the TV's screen broke. Hinomaru's headaches started acting up and he screamed in pain. Then his psychic powers killed the doctor, the nurse backed away out of his reach. Hinomaru then screamed, then the walls were broken, glass broke and he stepped on glass, causing an injury to his foot. He then tried to pull out the glass in his sole, which succeeded. He then walked around the hospital, leaving a bloodied footprint, the nurse noticed, she lift up his injuried foot and put bandages around it. "I don't want you to scare the s*** out of the patients." She said. He nodded, he noticed the bandages were now around his neck. "Does this remind you of something?" He said. "Um, the film where the young boy gets psychic powers like the ones you have?" She asked. "Yeah, but relax, I'm not gonna go all Tetsuo Shima, you can find me another room, increase the security though." He said. A few hours later, Hinomaru got another room, this time, room number 392, his last room was 784, which now had an out of order sign on it. The room was similar, except with a CCTV camera installed. On the second day, his breakfast was sent to him via a nurse. Chapter 3: Visiting Hinomaru was in his room until Tetsuo, Moon, Rukoshi and Youko walked in. "Hey, bro, what's up?" Moon asked. "I found out I had the psychic brainwaves of a Mewtwo, which is six-times more lethal than an Espeon's, how did I survive I wonder?" He said. "Do you take migraine medication?" Tetsuo asked. "Yes." Hinomaru responded back. "Was there anyone else that had this?" He asked. "A female Espeon died one day after evolving, but this condition is rare in Eevee, it's caused by a severe mutation in the glands that develop when Eevee evolves, my glands are in my brain." Hinomaru said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics